Usagi's confusion
by Bunny Winner
Summary: Seiya comes back for Usagi, only to find out he's not the only one. I wrote this a long time ago, this was my first fic so sorry if it sounds corny.
1. Default Chapter

****

A.N. I wrote this story a long time ago, so it really doesn't sound original in the beginning and it's not very good either, but in the next few chapters it gets better.

????????: Usagi Wake up!!!

Usagi: whaaa Luna let me sleep. Today is Saturday  


Luna: you have a date with Mamoru remember.  


Usagi:(sigh) oh yeah  


Usagi went to the bathroom. Luna was wondering what had happened to Usagi. She had been acting different since the starlights left. She started studying and doing homework on time. She didnt eat much either (Wow) and before she loved to go out with Mamoru and now she didnt even remember her dates with him.  


.......................................  
Kinmokusei

  
  
Seiya sat in his palace and thought about Usagi. He missed her so much. Her soft golden hair. Her delicate face. Her sweet voice. He didn't know why he left her. He guessed he was really jealous at the time, jealous of Mamoru. Her soul mate. Her future husband. Her love. And he wasn't thinking straight. He knew he couldn't have her but that didn't stop him from loving her, so why did he leave?  
  
Yaten and Taiki were watching Seiya  
  
Yaten: He still hasnt forgetten her.  


Taiki: i dont think he ever will.  


Yaten: Can we do anything for him.  


Taiki thought for a moment.  


Taiki: we can ask the princess to go back to earth   


Yaten: and we'll surprise Seiya. Let's Go  
......................................  


Three weeks later  
  
Usagi walked to the park where Usagi and Mamoru were supposed to meet. She saw Mamoru sitting on the bench. She sat down next to him.   
Mamoru: you're late, Usako  
Usagi: I know  


SILENCE  


Usagi: Mamoru, how do you feel about me?  


Mamoru looked up: You asked me this question before.  


Usagi: I know but I didn't really get my answer  


Mamoru: Well usagi, being around you makes me feel special, and when I'm near you I 

don't remember anyone or anything around us. Aishiteru Usako.

Usagi looked surprised, she hadn't been expecting that answer, she thought he would just say something he really didn't mean, but the look in his eyes told her he did.

Usagi: Mamoru, I'm sorry I have to leave, I remembered something.  


Usagi ran off before Mamoru could say anything. Mamoru just sat there shocked. What was wrong with her? She didn't know if she loved Mamoru anymore, so it hurt to hear him say that he loved her. She knew she fell in love with Seiya a long time ago, during their 'date.' When he had held her close during the attack, she felt something, something like when Mamoru had held her, but a hundred times stronger. She kept running but she didn't know where she was going. Someone bumped into her making her fall.

Usagi: Watch where you're going , you baka

????:funny, normal girls are very happy to bump into me  


She couldn't believe it.  


Usagi: Seiya???!!!!!  


Seiya: That's me.  



	2. Chapter Two: Jealousy

****

Author's Note: YUP people I'm Back. It took me a while though that is because u didn't tell me if this was good or really bad. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. And I know this fic sounds like things are going too fast and it sounds really corny but give me a break this was my first fanfic. And ignore the typeovers and the wrong spelling. Ok then on with the story  
  
Part 2:  
  
Usagi: SEIYA!!!!!!!!!  
She flew into his arms and buried her face on his chest. Seiya was surprised 'I may actually have a chance.YES!!!'

Seiya: Whoa Odango, I didn't know u missed me this much.

Usagi: (looking at him) DIDNT MISS YOU!!!!!!!Are u crazy?????? So where are Yaten and Taiki?

Seiya: They're at Rei's Temple.

Usagi: Why didn't u go with them?

Seiya: I had to see you first. The only reason I came back was you.

Usagi:(blushing)really?

Seiya: What?

Usagi: Did u really come back because of me

Seiya: Well, that and I really missed earth and singing.  
  
Usagi felt disappointed, she had hoped Seiya had come back for her. Then a horrible thought came to her mind, what if he didn't like her anymore?  
  
Her thoughts were cutoff as she heard him say "C'mon Odango let's go to Rei's Temple."

"Okay" Said Usagi

  
  
"There u are meatball head, I've been trying to contact you with the communicator but you didn't respond, "Rei said angrily.

"well...I......um.......I kind of had my communicator off,"  
Usagi said sheepily," but I DO have a good reason to be late."  
  
"And what might that be," Ami asked

"You mean they aren't here yet?" Usagi asked

"who?" Minako asked  
"Taiki-san and Yaten-san?"

"YATEN IS ACTUALLY HERE.OH MY GOD" Minako screamed

Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY" Yaten shouted as he came in with Seiya and Taiki.  
  
  
  
Oh my god! She couldn't believe he was actually here. SEIYA!!!!! She really liked him. He was so ht. She hoped that he was over on his crush for Usagi. Thinking of Usagi made her mad. She always ruined things for Rei. When she and Mamoru were dating Usagi came in between them and when she found Seiya Usagi came in between them once again. I don't know how she became my princess. The only reason she was here was because of Mamoru and her duty. She really didn't like the meatball head.

' This time Usagi better not come between Seiya and I, or she'll be sorry,' Rei thought as she smiled towards Seiya

************************

****

I have nothing against Rei but in the Starlights season I think she liked Seiya a little bit so I'm kind of just using her. Please don't hate me all of you Rei fans. And pleeeeeease tell me if u like it or not so I continue writing. Remember the more reviews the faster the chapters come out, I have a lot more written, and oh yeah sorry this was short. Please remember this was my first fic! The next chapter is MUCH more interesting.  



	3. Chapter Three: Depression

Rei quickly got over her thoughts and asked, "Hey guys we're really happy you're back but is everything ok on your planet, i mean there isn't a new enemy is there?" she asked.  


"Nope there's nothing wrong we just came back 'cause we felt like it and the princess was ok with that and this time we can stay as long as we want," he said winking at Usagi who just blushed.  


As soon as Seiya finished talking the door opened and Mamoru entered his eyes on Usagi, "Usagi can I talk to you? Alone?"  


"Sure" Usagi headed out the door.  
  
Once outside Mamoru looked at Usagi hurt evident in his eyes, "Why?"  


Usagi looked surprised. What was he talking about? Did he somehow find out? 

"Mamoru what are you talking about?" She asked silently.

"Usako, you know what I'm talking about, you know very well," He said, "You don't even call me Mamo-chan anymore. You love someone else don't you?"

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded, waiting for him to yell and scream at her about destiny. About Crystal Tokyo. About Chibi-Usa. But to her surprised he didn't, he remained silent.  


After a while, Mamoru smiled despite the pain he felt "It's Seiya isn't it?"  
  
Usagi blushed at the mention of his name "Yes," she replied, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Well, Usagi I still love you and always will but I want you to be happy, I'm going back to America."   
  
"Thank you, Mamoru, for understanding" Usagi said  
  
He nodded. 

"Well, I…..I should go now" he said without moving. 

"Yes….yes you should," Usagi replied.

"Tell the others goodbye for me, and tell Haruka not to get too mad at Seiya, or at least tell her not to kill him," He grinned. Usagi giggled.

"Yes, I will," she told him.

"I'll miss you, Usako, my little bunny, tell Seiya that I said to take good care of you," He said silently and stepped up to gently kiss Usagi.   
  
No matter how cruel this sounded, Usagi didn't feel anything from the kiss like before, but she didn't pull away nor respond. She just stood there and let him kiss her, as a last memory of her.

Though, the kiss didn't mean anything to Usagi, it meant everything to Mamoru. He knew this would be his last kiss from his Usako. He loved her a lot and took her for granted, canceling their dates. And when they did go out he was always reading or ignoring her. He felt so bad that he had gone to America and had left her alone but Seiya had been there for her. While Mamoru was in America, Seiya had been cheering her up, taking her on her dates, giving her tickets to his concerts, and best of all making her smile when she was sad. Now he understood why she had chosen Seiya over him.  
  
As he said goodbye to his Usako, he felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried for a long time. He had never felt this much pain since his parents died. and he had never hated anyone more than he hated Seiya Kou. But he knew he couldn't do anything now, her heart already belonged with another.

Unknown to either one of them, a figure watched them from behind the shadows. Who was mad at Seiya as Mamoru was

  
A.N. no Mamoru is not going to turn evil and come back to kill Seiya or anything please ignore the grammar mistakes i made. Never was good in English class. *sighs* well thanks to………

**** __

The Senshi Of the Wind- _Well here's the next chapter!_

****

Angel of Reality- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!

****

Sailorearth (wny50@hotmail.com)- _Wow, I'm glad there's someone out there that thinks I have talent! You really think this isn't corny? Thank you, that just made my day._

****

Backlash- Well, I continued!

****

Mrs. Kenshin Himura- Well, I just wanted to add a little twist to the story, and there are many more twists and turns coming up! This is going to be an original story once it gets to the other chapters! I'm thinking Seiya/Usagi right now, but I have the next chapters written out, just not the ending. 

****

Nathalie (hellokitty112689@aol.com)- No! No! This is definitely not a Rei/Seiya. Rei is just kind of being used to make the story more interesting ^ ^ You know, jealous friends? This is an Usagi-centered fic, and Rei will NOT end up with Seiya. Thank you for reviewing!

Eva- I know Rei really does care for Usagi and she IS Usagi's best friend and Rei is my second favorite character in the Anime+Manga, but she liked Seiya a little in the Anime so I thought it would be fun to kind of twist the story. No offense to you if you're a Rei fan.

****

Moon- hmmm………you know what you just inspired me to do something , add another twist to the plot. Maybe Mamoru will play a part in this!

****

*Sailor Star Seeress/Pisces* - I'm so glad someone is actually excited for the next part! And here it is!

****

Susan (neo_queen_20@hotmail.com)- I'm glad you like it ^ .^ Even I don't know what's going to happen with Seiya and Usagi!

****

Lady Gatomon- I'm glad you like it!

****

Eo - ^^ Here's the next part!

****

Moonangel20012001 (moonangel20012001@yahoo.com) - I do believe you were the first one to review this whole fic! Thanx!

**** ****


	4. Chapter Four: Love

****

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I was a little too lazy to get up and just load the next chapter up onto fanfiction.net ^^  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
Usagi decided to walk home, she felt really sad that Mamoru was leaving but this time she wouldn't be missing her lover, she would be missing a friend.   
  
  
  
He was walking down the street when he saw her. She was walking with a sad expression on her face. He wanted to go down there and cheer her up but he held himself back and reminded himself that she was in love with another. Even after that thought he kept following her, watching her every move. He knew he was desperately in love with her but when he thought about the other person that loved her brought him pain and anger, and to make matters even worse, he knew she loved him! Why did life always have to be so cruel? He saw her about to cross the street and she was about to run into a car, he ran from his hiding spot and grabbed her before the car could hit her. They both fell on the sidewalk. She slowly looked up and gasped at the person she saw in front of her.  
  
"Yaten!??!!"  
  
(A.N. This would be a great cliffy but since this is TOO short I'll keep going) 

"You should watch where you're going baka," Yaten remarked frowning.  
  
Usagi frowned at the baka part, but then realized that he had just saved her, "umm……thanks for saving me," she said smiling.  
  
He felt his heartbeat quicken. Just watching her smile did that to him. But outside he just nodded shortly.  
  
"Yaten-san, do you know where Seiya-kun is?" she asked  
  
Hearing her ask about Seiya took all the happiness of watching her out of him and replaced it with disappointment "I don't know where he is" he said coldly.  
  
Usagi's face dropped "Well then, bye Yaten-kun" she said walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was sitting there his mind again somehow drifted to the gold odongoed haired angel. A peaceful aura seemed to surround her. Whenever she was around life became interesting. He was definitely in love. His face sank in disappointment as his mind told him who Usagi really loved. Life wasn't fair, he loved her so much yet she loved Mamoru. He really wished he was Mamoru right now, even if Mamoru did have a bad sense of fashion. I mean who would wear a green jacket as ugly as the one he wore. He heard the door open and close. ' It must be Yaten.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaten walked in closing the door behind him, he saw Seiya coming out of his room and when he looked up at Seiya, he felt nothing but jealousy. He had heard the conversation Usagi had with Mamoru and he had also heard the conversation she had with Mamoru before Seiya found her. When they came back to earth, they decided to split up to find one of the Senshi. Yaten found Usagi talking to Mamoru on their 'date'. He knew that Usagi was in love with Seiya but he didn't plan on telling Seiya that.  
  
"Hey Yaten, you know when odongo left with Mamoru and you left too ?" Seiya asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well ummmm........." Seiya looked up sheepily " did you happen to hear their conversation?"

Yaten smirked. He definitely wouldn't let Seiya know about the conversation Usagi had with Mamoru. " Yes I heard them, but what makes you think I'm going to tell you about it"  
  
"awwwww.......please Yaten" Seiya pleaded "I'll do your chores for a whole week"  
  
Yaten's smirk widened ' no way Seiya, you always get your way, not this time '   
"that's all?"  
  
Seiya sat down with a thoughtful expression " I'll keep Minako away from you for a week "  
  
Yaten looked up at this, "How?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. A plan began forming in his head. ' If I make Seiya go out with Minako, Usagi will get the idea that Seiya doesn't like her anymore and I'll have more of a chance with Usagi '  
  
Seiya shrugged," I dunno, but I'll keep her away from you, now c'mon tell me."  
  
Yaten smiled an evil smile, " On one condition, if you go out with Minako for that whole week."  
  
Seiya pouted," But you know I like odongo, and Minako's scary,"  
  
" That's the only way you can keep her away from me " Yaten said.  
  
" All right allright, I'll do it now tell me what happened," Seiya said frowning " this better be good"  
  
" Your 'Odongo' broke up with Mamoru," He said.  
  
It took a while for Seiya to get this information registered in his brain. " REALLY????????? Yea!! hooray!!! Let's throw a party!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!" He exploded  
  
Yaten frowned, " For god's sake, would you shut up?"  
  
A groggy Taiki ( a groggy Taiki!!????!!!O_0 errrrrr......) walked out of his room, " who the hell is making all that noise?"  
  
Seiya jumped up and launched himself at Taiki "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Usagidoesntgooutwithmamoruanymoreyea!"  
  
Taiki pulled Seiya off himself " Ok I knew Seiya was a little crazy but now he's really lost it, wake me up when he's normal again." Taiki walked back to his room, cursing under his breath.  
  
Yaten growled and attempted to put tape around Seiya's mouth but failed.   
  
"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, Usagi, Minako, and Rei are coming over for a sleepover, Ami and Makoto can't make it," Seiya said happily.  
  
Yaten froze. Usagi was coming over? This would be the perfect chance to use Seiya and Minako to make Usagi think that Seiya didn't like her.   
  
The bell rang and Seiya went to get it, " That must be them."  
  
  
  
  
Bunny: I could continue but, you know what that's ok, I'll have a LONG chapter for you next time! I only have one more chapter written out for this story, so I have to think more ^.^

Thanx for reviewing……………….

**__**

Nathalie (hellokitty112689@aol.com) - Yup you guessed it! The jealousy starts here, thanx for reviewing!

DevilsDarling- Ahhhhhh *hides under the bed* Mine you're a violent one aren't you? Please don't hurt me! I'll get the next chapter out soon! Oh and I'm leaning towards Seiya/Usagi but once I get all the guys out in the open (that like Usagi) then, I'll have people vote for who they want, ok? But please don't kill me if it's not Seiya/Usagi in the end. But I will have Seiya/Usagi romance in here as well as romance with other people.

****

Backlash- Thank you! I'm so glad you reviewed, you reviewed my last chapter too! THANX *glomps Backlash*

****

The Senshi of The Wind- Of course I mentioned YOU! You are one of the people that reviewed almost every chapter out of the three chapters that I wrote! Thanx for reviewing again!

****

LeaD- Yes, I do remember Alan/Ail and yes, I will put him in here. Thanx for taking your time and writing a review! Actually you didn't even have to that! Just you reading it makes me happy! ^ ^

Well, I think that's all! Thanx for reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it. Wow! I'm surprised at the amount of reviews I'm getting, I didn't expect any! The last chapter was really crappy!

  



	5. Chapter Five: Chaos

Seiya opened the door and Minako, Usagi, and Rei walked in. Minako immediately threw herself at Yaten, "I'm so glad you're back!!!"  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya, reminding him of his promise. Seiya sighed and walked over to Minako, "Hey Minako, I have to talk to you," he said not really knowing what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"What is Seiya-san?"  
  
" Well, ummmmmmmmm........ I was wondering would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, hoping she'd say no.  
  
Minako's eyes brightened at this, she jumped at Seiya, "REAAAAAALLYYYYYY?????"  
  
Seiya backed away," errrrrr.. yes."  
  
Yaten smirked at the scene in front him, his plan was working perfectly.  
  
"I would love to," Minako said giggling.  
  
Usagi frowned at this. She couldn't believe Seiya! First he went after her and now he's after Minako, and she thought that Minako liked Yaten. Well Minako liked any boy, but still because of Seiya she broke up with Mamoru and had hurt Mamoru and now he stops showing interest in her, and starts going after Minako! What that little flirt! Usagi was fuming at this. She calmed herself and sat down, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Yaten glance at her. She froze. Did Yaten know that she liked Seiya? If he did he'd probably tell Seiya, too. She saw him look away and she relaxed somewhat. No, how could he know, there was no one there when she was talking to Mamoru. She glanced at Yaten, and saw him looking at her again, with something she couldn't quite place, in his eyes. She looked at him confused.  
  
Minako was still jumping from excitement. Rei was getting angry because Minako wouldn't shut up and now she had to fight Minako off as well as Usagi for Seiya. Seiya was crying inwardly and was very scared at the thought of going out with Minako. Yaten was receiving so much amusement from this he didn't notice Usagi looking at him with a questioning look. And Usagi, of course, was furious and scared; furious, because of Seiya's date with Minako; scared, because she thought Yaten knew about her liking Seiya, so she shot him a funny look again asking why he had been looking at her, though he paid her no attention.  
  
The scene stayed this way until Taiki came out, and asked what was going on. Seiya told him that the girls were here for a sleepover. After everything settled down they all finally decided to play a game of truth or dare, though Yaten had complained about it, he ended up playing the game anyways.

  
Seiya grinned, this would be a lot of fun. He glanced at Yaten and smiled evilly. The young boy might have managed to keep Minako away from himself using Seiya, but Seiya decided it was time for payback. Yaten looked at Seiya with a questioning glance, but Seiya looked away.  
  
Rei was really mad that Seiya had asked Minako out. Him liking odongo atama was already bad enough, now Minako too! Well she wasn't going to let anything get in her way this time. Seiya would indeed be hers. No matter what she had to do.  
  
"I'll go first" Usagi volunteered "Ok, Taiki truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
Taiki sighed. For some reason he saw this coming "Truth," he chose the easier one.  
  
Everyone groaned. Taiki was no fun. " ummmmm........all right, did you have a crush while you were on Kinmokusei?" she asked, bored. She had hoped he'd pick dare.  
  
Taiki colored. This was no fun! " No" he mumbled.  
  
Seiya jumped up, "Lia-," he got cut off as Taiki put his hand over Seiya's mouth. The game went on and after a while of truth or dare, everyone was tired. Everyone except Seiya.

" This was nothing like a real sleepover, what about the games, the food, the movies?" He asked pouting.  
  
" Well, it _was _a tiring day," Rei said.  
  
" So where do we sleep?" Minako asked  
  
" We have two guest bedrooms, two of you can sleep there" Taiki offered.  
  
"Hey Odango, you can sleep on my bed," Seiya said, and after a pause, grinning he added, " but only if I get to sleep with you."  
  
Usagi flushed and Rei and Yaten scowled. After five minutes, Rei and Minako, tired of Seiya's flirting with Usagi, left for their rooms. 

"That wasn't very polite, Seiya" Taiki said frowning, " Usagi-chan, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."  
  
" Thanks, Taiki-kun" she chirped before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.  
  
Taiki blushed, which earned him vicious glares from Seiya and Yaten. Yaten, however, quickly recovered, not wanting the others to know his feelings for the little bunny.  
  
Seiya was still glaring at Taiki. 

" It took me a lot of work, just to get a kiss on the cheek from Usagi-chan, and all you do is offer her your room, and you get it that easily?" He scowled.  
  
Taiki was as red as a tomato now and still blushing deeper. All anger vanished from Seiya's face and a look of amazement, similar to the one on Yaten's face (which was very rare on him), replaced it. " Do you think he could get any redder," Yaten asked awe stricken.  
  
"Nope" Seiya said still staring.  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN Ok that chapter was scary and strange. This story is really starting to change, I'm starting to get new ideas. I planned this story to be a Seiya/Usa story, but now it's changing! Oh my god, this is going to be one of those Usagi-centered things. *grins sleepily* I guess all I can write is Usagi-centered stuff! Normally I would give a separate thanks to everyone who reviewed but right now, I have to study for my test, do A LOT of homework, and watch my favorite show, which comes on in five minutes! Gomen, minna-chan! I'll write separate thanks for everyone next chapter, and I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! I'm shocked that people are still reading this!**


	6. Chapter Six: More Competition??!!

****

A.N. *sniffles* Sorry everyone! I….I just didn't have much time to write and I was having a horrible writer's block. But now I'm back, this is the last chapter I have written out already, but I'll write more soon. And I'm going to do a MAJOR update for all of my other stories. Hopefully. Well I hope people are still going to read this. 

Usagi walked down the street, when she saw a familiar white-haired head. She gasped. What was he doing here? He was dressed in normal earth clothing. A pair of loose jeans and a short-sleeved shirt, with a black leather jacket on top of the shirt. It couldn't be him. He was dead. He just COULDN'T be alive! She didn't want to fight him all over again. Usagi remembered back when he had tried to kiss her and shuddered. Well if he was back she hoped he was over his obsession of her. She fingered her broach incase he noticed her and tried anything. Usagi decided to stay quiet and try to slip pass him, he didn't see her yet………oh too late…….he turned around.

He came over to her and smiled. He couldn't really believe he was looking at her again. The last few moments before he had died, Demando had memorized Usagi's face. Everything on her face, it had been so long since he had seen her. Now she looked even more beautiful than she had been then. He just stood there for a moment staring at her face when he noticed her scared expression, "Usagi, are you not happy to see me?"

"You called me Usagi, not Serenity," she said still frozen with shock, why hadn't he attacked yet?

"Do you prefer Serenity?" he said smirking

She gulped, "What are you doing back? I thought you died" Usagi asked curiously.

"I was reborn and was given another chance to live, to get another chance with you, " he said staring at her, "And this time I won't waste it like I did last time."

" So this means you're not evil anymore, Demando?" she asked now smiling, hey if he was reborn, and if he wasn't evil and there was no Wiseman, or any other evil people with him, then she wouldn't mind being friends with him.

" No, I'm not. I was reborn and I was the only one that was," He said.

He was driving to the grocery store, because it was his turn to do the shopping, when he saw his beloved Odongo in the street, talking to a silver-haired stranger. She laughed at something he said. Jealousy swelled up inside him. He pulled over, and got out. 

"Hey Odongo, whose your friend?" Seiya asked indicating to the silver-haired prince, who now turned his attention to Seiya, frowning.

"That's Demando" Usagi said. At this Seiya's eyes hardened and he got ready to fight if necessary. She had told him about all of her past enemies and allies.

Usagi noticed this and smiled "Seiya do you really think I'd be talking to him if he was evil and was going to hurt me?"

Seiya flushed "No"

Usagi laughed, "We're friends now aren't we Demando?" she asked him

"Yeah, we are" He said smiling at her.

Seiya once again began to get jealous. "Usagi-Chan, I don't mean to interrupt you from your chat with your 

'friend' but I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for ice-cream."

Usagi forgot all about Demando and turned her attention to Seiya at the mention of food "Ice-cream?" 

Seiya grinned "Yup"

"Sure" Usagi told him happily.

Demando frowned "I can take her, after all, we have a lot of catching up to do"

Now Usagi turned to Demando, confused "Catching up? Hey Demando, I don't think you remember correctly. We were enemies back then, we didn't exactly do anything together besides fight."

"Well ummmmmm……..now we can talk like friends can't we?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure" Usagi replied, confused at why Demando had his arm around her, and then she remembered the obsession and sweatdropped.

"Demando, that's ok I'll take her, you must be tired from your trip from…………… ummmmmmmmmmm……..wherever you came from," Seiya said while separating Demando and Usagi.

"No, I'm not tired, I just teleported here from England, " Demando insisted, now scowling.

"Yes, you ARE tired," Seiya growled.

"NO!" Demando yelled.

"YES!" Seiya said as he stuck his tongue out at Demando.

Usagi sweatdropped, this would take forever. She wanted her ice-cream. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her with rough hands and dragged her away from the arguing duo, who were too busy bickering with each other to notice that the person they were fighting over was gone. She tried to scream but two hands quickly clamped over her mouth. After a while, the stranger let her go. Usagi turned around to see who it was, and when she did, she was VERY surprised. 

"Yaten????!!!!!!"

A.N. Please don't kill me! I know it's very short! But I have a lot of ideas for this fic, now I wanted to thank these people:

Catteni -Well, I guess you have your answer now, eh? And yes, I do have more people that are going to come out later, thank you for reviewing! 

Evilangel I'm glad you like it! Please read the next chapter whenever it comes out! 

^^

__

Saranha de Angelo- I already explained this, but the reason I made Rei so mean is that she kinda just fit the role, I needed somebody to play the part of an evil jealous girl, I actually do like Rei, but I thought she would be good for the role, and the Yaten/Usagi thing, yes, I know in the show, those two are constantly bickering and hate each other. But I thought it would be cute to put them together, that's why in the story Yaten really doesn't show his feelings for Usagi. I'm glad you liked my story though, thank you so much for reviewing, you're one of the people that encouraged me to post more! I thought this story was not going to go anywhere. ScorpioNightShadow () Thank you ! And by the way I got an A on that test, it was a five page test on the novel of Summer of My German Soldier. ^^;; I'm in the CM classes and our English teacher is making us read a sixth grade level book.

__

Angel Of Reality- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh *runs and hides* I wrote more, please don't scream. *grins* thank you for reviewing, and by the way, I LOVE your stories! They're really great!

__

Eva- Sorry, it's not a Seiya/Usa story! I wanted to make it that but I just can't have one person falling for Usagi. I'm hopeless, but I'll probably have multiple endings so Seiya WILL end up with Usagi in one of them! 

__

Just a fan! - I agree with you, I mean what does Usagi seen in Mamo-baka? I wish she had run away with Seiya to his planet during the Stars Series.

__

Seito no Senshi- OH MY GOD! You're the Senshi of the Wind! I'm so glad you kept on reviewing! AND I WILL NEVER STOP MENTIONING YOU! Mwahahahahahh *gets strange looks* Ok, well then, thank you for ALWAYS reviewing! 

__

Alison Alexander -Well you see, I was planning to have multiple endings so Usagi will have a chance to end up with everyone, but it depends on the reviewers. Thanx for reviewing! 

__

LadyGatomon- Thanks for reviewing! I know I wish there WAS a picture of a red faced Taiki. But no, unfortunately there isn't. *sighs* 

__

TA- Yay! I'm glad you like Usa-centered fics! I LOVE THEM TOO! And thank you so much for reviewing and writing that because, I thought people would review and write stuff like: Oh it's another pathetic little Usagi-centered fic. 

__

Brad- Thank you for reviewing!

__

Trisha- I'll finish the story, promise! ^^ I'm glad u think this is awesome! I hope you keep reading!

__

Angel Of Reality- Yea! You reviewed almost every single chapter! You're so nice! I'll write more, real soon!

__

Devils Darling -Guess what? This story will end up having multiple endings so BOTH of the Starlights are going to be with Usagi! So now you can't hurt me!Thank you for reviewing.

__

Nif -You really think this is original! *hugs nif* You're the best!

__

Nathalie(hellokitty112689@aol.com) -Sorry, sorry, I guess it is a bit confusing, I'll try to clear it up the best I can….ok………Yaten told Seiya what Usagi and Mamoru were talking about when they broke up, but in return now Seiya has to keep Minako away from Yaten for a week that includes dating her…….I hope you're not confused anymore! 

__

JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow-Thanks for reviewing! I know there aren't many Yaten/Usa fics out there, but I have read a few and liked the idea! ^^

__

Michelle-the-Water Princess - No…….like I said this is not anymore only a Seiya/Usa fic, and they're too young to get married, I know that you have your own opinion about Mamoru and I respect that, but I don't think he's going to be in this story……..yet. ^_~ You never know, what I'll do.

_Seito no Senshi_- I'm gonna keep mentioning you! Just so I can spoil you! ^^ Thank you for reviewing!

__

Backlash- Thank you! I'm so glad that you keep reviewing! And I doubt I'm getting any better! You're just being nice! 

__

susan (neo_queen_20@hotmail.com) -I'm so glad you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing!

_Linda - _I'm glad you like my story! I'll get writing as soon as I can!

Well, that's everyone that reviewed for chapter four and five! Thanx again everyone! Ja!


End file.
